hollywood_u_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Hollywood U Wiki
Welcome to Hollywood U Wiki! A wiki dedicated to Pixelberry Studios and Hollywood U fans!! But what is Hollywood U? It is a game created by Pixelberry Studios, a small gaming company that created the top 10 game, High School Story that is released on December 11,2014 on Android and IOS devices. Same gameplay with High School Story, a narrative story filled with quests and fun! But be reminded that that this game has more mature content than High School Story such as occasional drinking and swearing. Navigate the wiki for further information about the game. Enjoy! |} This wiki is under '''very heavy' construction. Please help us by going to empty pages and edit it. Be sure to put the right information in the right sections!'' Sellscreen05 2048x1536.jpg Sellscreen04 2048x1536.jpg Sellscreen03 2048x1536.jpg Sellscreen02 2048x1536.jpg Hollywood U is a Simulation game where you play as a new student at the university for stars, Hollywood U. There you face the hardships as a star. Build your entourage, defeat a rival, and rise to the top! The game is COMPLETELY free to play. but there are in-app purchases that requires real money. |} Pixelberry Studios is a small gaming company that is located in Mountain View, CA. They created Hollywood U, a game about fame and friendship, and another game called High School Story. Those games amazed people around the world, thanks to their team's outstanding teamwork and love to what they are doing. Visit Pixelberry Studios' Website to know more! |} The creator of this wiki is NOT afliatted with Pixelberry Studios in any way, this wiki is just a fan made website. FUTURE UPDATES DATING We’re still working on dating. It’s been an interesting challenge trying to integrate Amour Dating with Couples Corner dating. We're also working on making it so that you can see your characters while they're on a date in Amour. Expect to see improvements to Dating roll out incrementally over the next few months. PARTNERSHIPS We'll be doing additional partnerships like Lea Michele in the future, but we’re also listening to player feedback. We promise to make future partnerships fun for everybody, whether you're a fan of the guest star or not. GENERAL IMPROVEMENTS This has been big on my personal list, but both Hollywood U and High School Story are overdue for some quality-of-life improvements. We'll be adding things like "Party Again" button (already added) and other smaller features that'll make the game easier to play. After that, it's time to revisit timers and also land prices, which have gotten steeper than I'd like for some players. There are no specific release dates for any of these future changes, but please know that we're working on them! That's it for now. Thank you all for playing, and I can promise that the best is yet to come! Royal Level 13 Zombie This is not written by any Wikia editor, but by a Pixelberry employee. |} "Bacons, Eggs, Hashbrowns, What!" Well so much for that. Here are some facts about Hollywood U that only a FEW know! #That Chris Winters' hair color is exclusive to him? #That Carlotta Valentine is the only character with blue eyes? #That Crash's real name is Spencer Yamaguchi? #That Professor Hunt's middle name is Orson? #That Ethan and Addison's Personality are opposite with their personalities today when they are in High School? #That our beloved High School Story characters: Autumn, Julian and Payton had a Hollywood U quest involvement? #That Shae is poor? #That Crash is a Stunt, but in his Sprite Sheet he had a Reality TV prop? #That Tyler, in the quests, developed loved on screenwriting? Yet, his sprite sheet prop is of a movie star. #That Richard Sheridan is a movie star? And also, his sprite sheet was in the files before he is intorduced? #That Diego has a son named Diego Jr.? |} |} For guide, see this . A big Hollywood U Fan? Know anything about the game? Then share out! This wiki needs help! Feel free to add anything about the game: information, character pictures, fan art, theories, and more! Just don't add any rude, angry content. If you contribute, that will be a big help. Thank you! For more information, click here . |} What features do you want for 2016? Pixelberry giving us more diamonds. More FREE hairstyles, for boys and for girls. More fun and exciting quests for a lower price. More dates asides from Chris Winters and Thomas Hunt What would you give to Pixelberry this New Year? I will buy app purchases for them. I will write and send a thank you letter to them. I will make a fundraising campaign for Pixelberry (if I can). |} Winter Update The ho-ho-holidays are here! Cast aside any Scrooge-y feelings and fill your heart with winter cheer! This update: -Add SANTA and ELVES! -Customize characters with new light EYE COLORS! -Go on three naughty-but-nice dates with MASON! -Chill with HANNELINA, the snow queen! -Marvel at a flurry of fab-outfitted FIGURE SKATERS! All that plus the wedding between CHRIS WINTERS and a certain special someone! Be sure to give us the best gift of all: a FIVE STAR REVIEW! Happy holidays! |} '' Merry Christmas!!!!!'' |} Outfits and Hairstyles None. Quests |} Category:Browse Category:Main Page Category:First Page